Darkness Inside
by FictionalMasterpiece
Summary: Stiles is suffering through the darkness that is now around his heart. Not only is his heart affected but also his mind. When everything seems like it can't get better Lydia is there for him like he was always there for her. (Won't be following upcoming storyline. Centered around Lydia and Stiles.) Rating WILL change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place during the summer following season three's mid season finale with some flashbacks. I tried to make it easy to follow and I think I did a pretty good job so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Almost Three Months Later

It was late, as always, when Stiles woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, his breath coming out in quick little pants as if oxygen wasn't enough to support his need for air. It was the same as it always was, the same dream he'd been having since the beginning of summer almost three months ago. Stiles swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his face in his hands. He ran his hands through his sweat drench hair and wiped the wetness from his brow before getting out of bed and heading for the shower. It happened every night, well almost every night. He would wake up sweaty, get in the shower, get dressed and go. He let the water run the sweat off his body and down the drain. The steam helping his breath come easier. As he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist he thought about just baring through it and sleeping alone but he knew that wouldn't work. He walked back to his room and got dressed before grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Stiles."

He heard his dad's voice and stopped before opening the front door but he didn't turn around.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Um...just...drive safely."

"Okay Dad, thanks."

Mr. Stilinski wished he could say more than "drive safely" but how do you console someone that's broken.  
Stiles drove quickly to her house looking up at the moon, noting that it was almost full. He parked on the street around the corner. It would be suspicious if his car was in the driveway at this hour. The last thing he needed was her mother seeing his car in the driveway again. He got out the car and walked the short distance to Lydia's house. Climbing up the side to her window which she always left open for him.  
Attempting to be graceful he fell into the window and onto the floor next to Lydia's bed hitting his face on and causing a loud thump.

"Stiles, what the hell?!" Lydia said jumping out of her bed and going to the door to make sure that her mother was still asleep and of course she was the woman only woke up to the sound of her alarm.

"Sorry sorry." He said getting up of the floor and shaking off the pain in his face.  
Lydia put her hand on the red mark that was developing on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kinda use to it."

"That's not a good thing." She said cupping his cheek as he leaned into it. She quickly withdrew her hand from him but he grabbed her wrist and held her hand in his.

"How long are we gonna do this Lydia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now take off your clothes and get in the bed." Lydia said letting her hand slip out of his and slipping underneath the covers of her bed. Ever since the kiss in the locker room and the fact that Deaton had implied he and Lydia were closer than they thought, Lydia was careful to keep her feelings at bay.

Stiles stood there for a second before sighing and taking off his clothes, well with the exception of his boxers and t-shirt. He climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers next to Lydia. She rolled over and tucked herself against Stiles' warm body. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her back was now to him, her bottom snuggled against unmentionable places. Even after months of this almost nightly ritual he wasn't use to this but after the first few days she had stopped complaining about his valuables being pressed against her. If she was being honest with herself she actually had grown to like the feeling of him being there even if that meant his valuables were pressed into her ass every night.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Are the dreams getting worse?"

"Yeah, they are."

Lydia rolled over so that she was facing him and put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

"They go away when I'm with you though."

"That's because I'm your personal blessing." She said giggling.

"Whatever you say." He said chuckling with her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I was going to extend this chapter but I like this ending so I don't wanna. I'm not sure what exactly will be happening to Scott, Stiles and Allison in the next season but I'm keeping mainly Stiles and Lydia anyway so my storyline won't be following the show but I;m gonna do my best. Reviews are welcome but be nice! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okayyy, this is awkward. I am sooo sorry for this. College life is a bitch and I am the most horrible procrastinator ever. So to make it up I will have a chapter up within the next week I promise! This one will be longer and of heavy with Stiles and Lydia material. Here are some sneak peeks from the next chapter:**

"Can I come in or should I stay out here one the front porch?"

"Stiles what...why are you here? What's going on?"

"Stiles," she whispered, moving her face closer to his.

She pointed to his boxers and said, "Off Stilinski."

Not the mention the hair that ran from his belly button to the glory that was hidden behind that horrid tow-

**Alright lovelies see you soon. As always feel free to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised, a second chapter within a week or better yet a few hours. I hope I did a good job proofreading I am usually terrible at that. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Almost Three Months Ago

Lydia had fallen asleep on the couch and was now be awakened by an excessive amount of knocking on the front door. She looked at her phone to check the time and rubbed her eyes and blinked at the sight of a quarter past three being displayed on the screen. She threw her phone to the ground and got up off the couch walking to her front door and yanked it open ready to give her most scarring insults to whoever it was.

Lydia didn't say a word when she saw Stiles standing at her door. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes watery and his shirt was covered with sweat almost down to his navel. He was out of breath and looked like he was about to fall over.

"Can I come in or should I stay out here one the front porch?"

"Um yeah come in."

Stiles walked past the threshold and into the living room sitting on the floor in front of the couch not wanted to get his sweat all over it. Lydia went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She plopped down on the floor next to him and handed him the glass, watching as he chugged it down and sat it on the floor with a shaky hand.

"Stiles what...why are you here? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I've been having these dreams. These nightmares. I feel like everything around me is just...I don't know. Lydia I just need to be with you right now."

Lydia put her forehead against Stiles' and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair not caring about how gross it felt underneath her nails. His breathing began to slow and his body stopped trembling beneath his hands.

"I need to be with you Lydia."

Her eyes had been closed, she opened them to see Stiles looking into hers. His were red and watery and sad. She hated it when he looked like that, when he looked so troubled. It brought her back to the day he had his panic attack three weeks ago. How he was out of breath and sweating. She was stroking his face like she was doing right now with her face mere inches away from his.

"Stiles," she whispered, moving her face closer to his.

"Yes?"

"You should-" Her lips touched his for a second before she abruptly stood up and took the empty glass to the kitchen. Stiles let out the breath he was holding and slumped back against the couch. Lydia came back to sit on the floor with Stiles.

"Okay well if you're going to stay here you need to take a shower." She said pinching his sweaty shirt between her thumb and forefinger and then letting it go. He looked down at himself and chuckled as Lydia stood and grabbed his hands to pull him off the floor. She took him upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them.

"Okay strip."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes. I'm going to put them in the washer so that you don't have to do the walk of shame in stinky clothes tomorrow. So I repeat, strip."

Lydia went out into the hall as Stiles began to take off his clothes. His jacket, his shirt and pants all on the floor in a pile at his feet.

"Well the boxers need to go too," Lydia said suddenly at the door behind Stiles.

She had a towel in one hand and a washcloth in the other and a look that clearly showed she was irritated. She walked over to her bed and put that towel and washcloth on the bed and then stood in front of Stiles.

She pointed to his boxers and said, "Off Stilinski."

"Turn around then."

"Are you shy?"

"Yes, very. When you see me naked I want it to be because we're about get down between the sheets not because you're about to do laundry."

"Fine I'll turn around." She turned around and heard the sound of fabric against skin. He reached around her to grab the towel and put around his waist.

"You can turn around now."

Lydia turned around and picked up the clothes off the floor, holding them in her arms.

"Okay, you get in the shower and I'm going to put these in the washer."

* * *

Lydia was laying in her bed flipping through a magazine when Stiles got out the shower. He came to her door with nothing but the towel low on his waist. She looked up at him and mouth fell open a bit. He was moist and pretty much naked. His body was better than she had thought it would be. She didn't notice it at first but Stiles had abs. Not like the other boys that were running around this town but still nice. Not the mention the hair that ran from his belly button to the glory that was hidden behind that horrid tow-

Lydia shook her head to clear her mind.

_What am I thinking? Get it together!_

"I need clothes to wear."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that."

She got off the bed and walked over to her dresser hoping that she'd have something he could wear. She shuffled clothes around and saw a t-shirt that was Jackson's and some sweatpants too. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled out of frustration. Lydia picked up the clothes a flung them on the bed next to Stiles. He picked them up and gave her a questioning look over his shoulder.

"Are these Jackson's?"

"Yeah...well they used to be."

Stiles stood up and took off his towel unaware that Lydia was behind him examining his pale ass as he stepped into the pants mumbling something about a Kanima and pretty boys. Stiles threw the shirt over his head and turned to look at Lydia who suddenly looked interested in her split ends.

"Oh you're done. Well goodnight." Lydia said turning off the light and getting under the covers. Stiles stood there confused on the other side of the mattress. Lydia turned and looked at him with an equally confused look on her face.

"Stiles get in the bed."

"Your bed?"

"There aren't any others around."

"I know that. I just...what am I saying? Scoot over."

Stiles climbed into the bed next to Lydia. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling with his arms at his side. Lydia looked at how tense he was and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just so tense."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"If I was uncomfortable I would make you sleep on the couch."

He still didn't move so Lydia rolled over and grabbed his hand wrapping his arm around her waist. Stiles tensed up even more having her so close to him. She rolled over again to face him, his arm still wrapped around her.

"Stiles you need to relax." She ran her fingers along his scalp until his body went limp and his eyes began to close. He fell asleep quickly with her arms around him and his around her. His face was finally calm and peaceful as he slept.

**I will be changing that rating to M for the next chapter just in case. So if you aren't following this story you know where to look. Until next time lovelies. Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright lovelies here's is another chapter for you. It was supposed to be a Christmas present but this website was acting crazy. This is still set in the past just so you know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Waking Up

Stiles woke up to a strange feeling. Lydia wouldn't stop moving against him. She had snuggled closer to him during the night and was now clutching the fabric at his chest whispering his name in her sleep. She had flung her leg over his hip and now she pressed up against in a very enticing way.

"Hmm Stiles." She dug her heel into his bottom bringing his hardening core closer to hers. She rolled her hips against and moaned in her sleep. Her body stiffened at the sound of her own noise and she slowly looked up at Stiles who was looking down at her.

"Well goodmorning." Stiles said in a mocking tone.

"Stiles is that your-"

"Um yeah. I uh-"

"Ugh get it away!"

"Lydia you're the one holding onto me! Look!"

Lydia looked down at their bodies, her hands clutching onto him and her legs wrapped around him. I've gone crazy. She unwrapped her body from his and rolled to her side of the bed.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine we could always continue if you like." Stiles said propping himself up on his elbow and biting his lip seductively. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him, huffed and then got out of the bed. Stiles laid back against the pillows, happy that his pants tent was gone.

"Do you want breakfast?" Stiles said looking at Lydia. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You can cook?"

"Of course I can. Are you doubting my skills?"

"No, I just didn't know you had any."

Stiles gets out of the bed and starts to go downstairs Lydia following behind him. He went to the kitchen and starting getting things out of the fridge and fiddling with the stove as Lydia sits at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"How do you know your way around my house?"

"Lydia, I've been to your house before."

"Oh. right."

Lydia watched as Stiles made them breakfast or maybe brunch considering that it was a little past noon. She watched as he scrambled some eggs and made some pancakes. She watched he suckedat the spot on his hand where the bacon grease burned him. Who knew being burned by bacon grease could be so hot? She tilted her head to the side and evaluated him as he moved around the kitchen only coming out of her daze when he put the plate down in front of her.

"Lydia are you okay? You look a little out of it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just...didn't think you'd be able to cook like this. It looks really good."

"Thanks." Stiles mumbled through a mouth full of pancake.

Lydia watched Stiles eat as she tasted the eggs. He looked so different to her now. Actually he looked like the same awkward, sarcastic boy he had always been but now there something different. Maybe she was starting to find him attractive.

"But how?" Lydia unintentionally whispered out loud.

"How what?" Stiles said looking up from his eggs.

"Um how did you know that I would be able to help you last night?"

"Oh I didn't. I just got in my jeep and drove. Next thing I know I was at your door. I didn't think to come here but I somehow ended up here anyway."

"So your instinct brought you here?"

"I guess so. Remember the night we did the ritual and Deaton said that the person the holds us down needs to be someone that can pulls us back? It needed to be someone that had strong connection to us. He said that the person needed to be our 'emotional tether'. Then he proceeded to pair us up in the most awkward way possible."

Lydia got a knot in her stomach. Her and Stiles had never talked about that or the kiss. She hadn't even told Allison about the kiss. As far as Lydia knew that was only between her and Stiles. She nodded despite her discomfort.

"I think it has something to do with that. Maybe the emotional tether thing goes beyond the ritual."

"Or maybe it could be that we're friends who have been through a lot these last two years." Lydia said, trying to drive the conversation in the realm of friends.

"Lydia if that were the case I would be with Scott right now."

Lydia tried to find something to say and then decided that she was better off pursing her lips and being silent. Stiles stabbed his fork through some eggs and stuffing them in his mouth and giving a smug closed-mouth smile. Lydia huffed and ripped a piece of bacon before putting it in her mouth and chewing while she stared at Stiles with narrowed eyes.

"So what was your dream about?"

Stiles' smile fell and he started to move his food around his plate.

"We don't have talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's not that. I just don't remember the dream. I remember seeing dark figures, there was blood on my hands. I don't...I don't."

Stiles started to hyperventilate. His entire face turned red right in front of Lydia's eyes. She got and walk around the table him. She hugged his face to her body, the top of his head pressed against her breast as she stroked his hair. His breathing started to slow and he brought his arms up around her waist. She let him go and put her and finger under his chin to lift his eyes to hers.

"We won't talk about it unless you want to, okay?"

"Okay."

Lydia leaned down to kiss his forehead. It just seemed like the right thing to do in that moment. Suddenly her phone started to vibrate against the counter and she remembered that she was supposed to spend the day with Allison.

"Dammit, that's probably Allison. I'm supposed go to the mall with her today."

Lydia picked up her phone and read the message.

Lydia i'm my way over. Sorry i'm late. Be there in 10.

Lydia replied "Okay" and went into action. She ran into the laundry room and got Stiles' clothes out the dryer thankful that she had remembered to put them in there after Stiles fell asleep. She threw the clothes at him and told him to get dressed.

"Um, what's the rush?" Stiles said as he took off the plan t-shirt and put on his own.

"Allison is coming so that we can go shopping." Lydia cleared the plates and put them in the sink along with the glasses. Then she ran upstairs to get ready leaving Stiles in the kitchen. He heard her fumbling around upstairs and went into the bathroom to change his clothes. After changing he stood in the mirror and looked at himself. It was the first time in days that he didn't have dark circles underneath his eyes all thanks to Lydia.

He thought about last night and wondered if she knew that he noticed the way she looked at him. If she was trying to hide it she didn't do a good job at it. He saw how she looked at him when he got out of the shower and how relunctant she was to turn around while he got dressed. Then of course there was the fact that she moaned his name pretty much the entire night and kept grinding herself against him. Knowing that she dreamed about him gave Stiles a little ego boost. Stiles chuckled and shook his head before leaving the bathroom to see Lydia fully dressed, hair in a braid and putting on lipstick.

"What's so funny?"

"What? Oh nothing. I was just about to leave so I guess I'll see you later.

"Stiles wait," Lydia grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. His brown eyes piercing her green eyes.

"I um...I just wanted to say that...I just." Lydia's words died in her throat as her face slowly came closer to Stiles'. Apparently Stiles thought that it was too slow because he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. He put his lips against hers and felt warmth spread throught his body. Lydia stood there for a few seconds, not moving, not breathing, her mind going to words that she had once said to Stiles, "When I kissed you you held your breath." With that thought Lydia put her arms around Stiles' neck. She was not having a panic attack and she did not plan on just holding her breath while he kissed her.

Stiles got more aggressive with his movments. He pulled Lydia closer to him and walked them into the direction of the table they had just eaten breakfast on. Lydia didn't need prompting as she jumped onto the table and open her legs pulling Stiles close to her by the belt loops in his pants. She moaned agains his lips allowing him to moved his tongue against hers. Stiles grabbed her behind the knee and pulled her even closer to the edge of the table before softly pushing her back. Lydia ran her fingers against his scalp as he trailed soft bites and kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned when Stiles bit down on her neck and was sure that it would leave a mark. She had just wrapped her legs around his waist when they heard the honking of Allison's car horn.

Lydia sighed in frustration and pushed Stiles off of her and began to straighten out her blouse and pulled her skirt down. Stiles fixed himself too.

"Stiles before all of that," Lydia gestured to the table,"I just wanted to say that if you ever need to stay the night again you can."

"Oh thanks, yeah...I um...thanks."

Lydia smiled at him and wiped some of her lipstick from his lips before quickly removing her fingers from his lips.

"We should go." Lydia said as she walked toward the door. Stiles followed behind her stepping out onto the porch and seeing Allison sitting her car in the driveway. Allison looked at him confused. He smiled awkwardly at her and waved on his way to his Jeep. He drove off as Lydia got into Allison's car and buckled her seatbelt. She looked up at Allison who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Lydia said in an attempt to play dumb.

"What was Stiles doing here?"

"He just came by to see me. That is what friends do Allison."

"It's not even noon yet and it's summer. Why would he be up this early to see you?"

"You're up this early to see me." Lydia pointed out.

"But that's...I'm not letting this go."

"Of course you're not."

**A/N 2: There won't be another chapter until after the New Year but I really hope you enjoyed this. Read and review.**


End file.
